Family, Friend, Lover
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Nym and Siri have a onetime fling in a desperate attempt to comfort each other. PWP pretty much. So Go read and review if you will. Thanks much! Better than it sounds . Oneshot so far. If I get enough reviews I may continue it.


Disclaimer

Disclaimer!! I own nothing!!

One Shot pure smut! YE BE WARNED

AU Tonks is pure blood.

Family, Friends, Lovers

Sirius lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what he and Nym would talk about when she arrived. He dozed off into a deep sleep.

He nearly fell off his bed when she walked in his room without notice.

It took Sirius a few seconds to register that she had tears running down her cheeks and her normally short bubble gum pink hair was a very long and mousey brown. He stood and embraced her in his warm arms.

"She h-hates me s-Siri!" She uttered through her sobs. He knew Nym was referring to her mother.

"Sit down. Calm down and tell me what happened." He said calmly as he guided her to his overly large bed. She rambled on and on about how her mother had screamed at her for hours on end and how she had found a note from Sirius in Tonks's nightstand.

"Do you think she will still let you come over? Does she think you are really going to run away when I do?"

Tonks shook her head and said, "No, The note was only about James and Lily, but she doesn't like the fact that you still hang around with them even after the headmaster put you in Slytherin. They all think that even though the headmaster 'put things right', that Gryffindor is nothing but scum. They are still upset that I was put in Hufflepuff! It's been 6 years for god's sake!"

Nymphadora continued to sob on Sirius' shoulder, soaking it thoroughly. He told her to hold on and then he stood and took his shirt off and went to his dresser to reach for dry one and a few tissues.

He returned to her with the tissues and laid down across the bed. She turned around and laid next to him, snuggling up next to him.

He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. Soon enough they were discussing quidditch, school, and new schemes for after their life Hogwarts.

Sirius started tickling Dora and her attempts to push him away through the gut wrenching laughter went unnoticed.

Soon enough she was straddling him and tickling him.

Finally, after ten minutes of relentless begging on Sirius' part, Nym stopped and just sat there on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Out of nowhere Tonks leaned down and quickly kissed Sirius on the lips.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too!" She said as she got off of him and moved to the other end of the bed facing away from him. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "Its ok……I liked it."

She turned her head and looked as though she wanted to say something but instead kissed him gently. Sirius deepened the kiss and Dora turned all the way around and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted at her onto his lap.

He moved his way down her delectable jaw line to her collarbone drawing a delicious moan from her lips. She pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. Dora lifted Sirius's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

He paused for a moment then grabbed his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans and flicked it at the door, "Mufflatio." He whispered as the door glowed blue for a second then it locked itself. He threw his wand to the floor on top of his shirt.

Dora kissed, nibbled, and bit his neck then made her way down his chest where she flicked at one of his nipples. She sat up straight and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, teasing Sirius as much as she could.

Sirius ran his hands through her now long magenta hair as she kissed her way down his body. Finally after what seemed an eternity, Dora slowly undid the button and zipper on his jeans and tugged at them until Sirius was laying there in his boxers.

Dora came back to Sirius' lips and Sirius practically ripped her unbuttoned shirt from her shoulders to reveal a shockingly bright green and black bra. She smiled as Sirius unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor.

Dora pulled her jeans down to reveal an equally green and black thong. He could feel her heat through his boxers against his semi hard cock. He twisted both of them so he was on top.

Dora moaned as Sirius ground himself into her groin. "Oh gods Siri…I …need you …now…." She managed to gasp. He sat up and tore his boxers off, unveiling his impressive erection. He laid on top of her and placed small kisses all over her body.

Finally he settled himself between her thighs and pulled her thong down with his teeth. He teased her folds with his tongue. She arched her back and sighed softly. He flicked at her clit with the tip of his tongue before digging his tongue deep into her core. He pumped his tongue in and out of her until she was almost over the edge then he sat up and kissed her.

She could still taste herself on his soft and inviting lips. Before she knew it he rammed his aching cock into her harder than she expected. She met him thrust for thrust as he picked up the pace. Faster, Harder, and Deeper. She moaned as her orgasm ripped through her. Sirius felt himself getting close as she pulsed around him. Three hard thrusts later, Sirius came. He collapsed on her, spent and trying to catch his breath. They lay there in each other's arms for an hour or so.

Then….Sirius woke up as Tonks shook him violently saying something about quidditch.

"Siri, get your lazy arse out of bed before we miss the game!" She said, voice raised as she threw clothes at a very naked Sirius.

They never did speak of what happened there in his room that day. They had no trouble getting back to the way things were before it happened. There were no awkward silences or strange looks of shame. There was no resentment or regret for what occurred that day, for they both enjoyed it immensely. They knew it was not right to love each other. Therefore, they never spoke of their true feelings. They moved on with their lives, as they knew they should. However, whenever Nymphadora was making love to Remus, she thought of him; she thought about that night and how much she missed him.

Whenever Sirius thought of her, he cried; he wept the tears that she could not. Sirius was not just a member of her family. Sirius was not just another flimsy friend from Hogwarts. Sirius was not just a one-time lover.

Sirius Black was Nymphadora's entire life; her reason for living.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it. Please review!

Nikoletta lurves you all


End file.
